Save Me
by Blackwolflegend
Summary: Harry has spent the last 13 years in Azkaban no one knowing where he was except the Aurors that watched over him and the one that had put him there. Now free it is up to three men to try and heal him but how can they heal him when they can't even touch him?
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter had been in Azkaban for 13 years he was now 30 years old. He was chained to the wall of his cell blood pouring out of his body. Evidence of the treatment all Azkaban inmates received from the Aurors that guarded them but everyone in Azkaban knew that Harry Potter the Great Savior was treated worse than any of them they often heard his screams at all hours. If it hadn't been for the Charms, Enchantments and Wards that kept them all alive to make sure they suffered they knew he would have died a long time ago.

Currently, he was being brutally rapped by the Prison warden who had taken a liking to him when he'd first been brought in.

Rabastan Lestrange watched from his cell across the block not being able to do anything else as he too was chained to his wall. He wanted to kill them all .

Torture curses of all kinds were making Harry scream. Wasn't raping the poor kid bad enough they had to torture him as they did it? It made him sick. He'd never really wanted to join Voldemort his father had made him and his brother both join as soon as they were of age. He would have done anything for the magic superessing wards to fail so he could lash out at them. The damn wards only worked against the prisoners of course so the guards were free to torture them whenever they wanted.

The Warden and his cronies finally left.

Rabastan didn't even bother to ask if Harry was okay he knew the answer.

Harry was broke and had been for over 12 years now. He'd finally given up. Before he'd stopped talking he'd told Rabastan he didn't have anything else to live for anymore. All his family was dead and everyone else had turned on him.

Noise had the whole cell block erupting the Minister of Magic himself was being lead down toward them.

* * *

"Oh, Harry." Kingsley sighed looking in the cell, " I'm sorry this happened, we thought you just vanished after the War... I never thought Fudge had you locked up here. I'm so sorry it took me so long." Harry just stared through him. " Get this boy medical attention !"

"He needs to stand trial." A voice pipped up. Moody, "Your own laws."

"He doesn't talk anymore." They all turned to Rabastan " Quit 'bout a year after they brought us here. Gave up. Gave in. Said everyone was dead and didn't care 'bout him any. All he does now is scream just like the rest of us. If you're letting him out I hope you plan to take good care of him." he leaned his head back against the wall, " If ya don't mind one question?" He saw a nod. " Who won?"

"We did." Kingsley replied, frowning , " The Light won the war . Don't you know that?"

"We were all rounded up and brought here during the battle." a voice responded, from the next cell. " None of us saw the end and that goes for the kid too. He didn't strike no final blow or anything. I was there the three of us came in together. Saw a green light hit the monster ... maybe he did cast it only he knows there was too much chaos around. "

" Who rounded you up?"

" We were brought in by Mad Eye." Rabastan nodded to the man. " He knew where Harry was this whole time, Minister. He didn't care who he took down said he was getting a nice kick back for filling the cells."

* * *

Harry hissed as sunlight hit his face for the first time in 13 years then whimpered. Rabastan just hissed. Bot felt their magic returning as they were taken to a boat. Everyone was being careful not to touch Harry too much according to Rabastan Harry had told him he'd been hit by a real dark curse and from the effects Harry disscribed it was the Nerve Splitting Jinx. It caused massive nerve damage making Harry sinistive to every touch causing him massive amounts of pain. His torture at the hands of the guards had been worse than anyone could ever imagine because of it.

Harry sat head low he hissed again as a cloak was put on him and the hood put up. Rabastan offered what passed as a smile at Kingsley then looked away out at the water he had no idea why they'd brought him along. He deserved to be in Azkaban. He glanced over at the shaking man beside him.

* * *

Sirius Black paced the Minister's office back and forth back and forth. Severus Snape, Remus Lupin and Teddy Lupin watched him. The former three having survived the war just barely.

"Come on." they heard a soft voice say. " I promise you'll be happy with what's on the other side of the door."

Kingsley came in motioning someone to follow him.

the three men were shocked to see Harry came in wearing black St. Mungo's robes that looked like every day robes but marked him as suffering from the Nerve Splitting Jinx. His hair, now below his shoulders, was tied back with a black ribbon. His green eyes empty and no longer framed by glasses they'd had to fix his eyes to save him from going blind. His face was blank. His eyes swept the room his body began shaking.

"Harry?" Sirius spoke first. Harry flinched, "It's me , Sirius." Harry shook his head, " Prongslet, come on, I'm alive we all are ." He motioned at all of them, "That's Remus, remember? and Snivellius... and this is your Godson Teddy. He's 13. "

Harry blinked again scanning the room. He looked back out the door then at Kingsley.

" He was brought for his trial if innocent you may see Mr. Lestrange again." Kingsley explained, " If not I will allow you to write to him . " Harry nodded, " You'll be going home with Sirius... He'll be looking after you and I asked Severus here to see if he wouldn't brew your potion's for you..."

Harry was staring at the wall behind the desk and gave no idecation he heard.

"It's okay." Sirius sighed running fingers through his hair. " I was in that hell hole for 12 years I'm sure I can help and if not I'll find someone who can."

"I've unfrozen all of his vaults. " Kingsley smirked, " The goblins were very pleased, it seems investments have kept money coming in and they are looking forward to more good choices from him. I'm also to tell you that he owns 3/4 of the Daily Prophet and that you might want to start cleaning house. These are his bank statements and everything. " Kingsley sighed sitting in his chair, "The black file is his medical records, under that is everything you'll need to accomidate his condition. You'll have to buy all new it's rather pricey and charms, and wards and enchantments must be done by fully trained Healers." He nodded to Severus. They all looked as they had during the final battle age wise that was. " He's sensitive to light still so becarefull with that as well, he doesn't talk, " he seemed to think. " his records are rather graphic and he's had a rough week being out of Azkaban and staying at St. Mungos . Unfortunatlly, I cant allow you to take Harry until you have everything in place. ..."

Harry again didn't respond or act like he'd heard them in any way.

Teddy walked up to him.

"Do you like Quidditch?" Harry blinked at him eyes focusing he shrugged he couldn't remember. " Oh? Were you a Gryffindor?" Harry bit his lip, he didn't think he had been but what was that again? He shrugged, "You cant even remember what house you were in?" Harry shook his head. In fact he really couldn't recall much at all. " Did you have any friends? What was your favorite subject?"

"Teddy, stop it." Remus demanded Harry looked close to panic. "I'm sorry , Harry."

"Do you remember anything?!" Teddy demanded and Harry shook his head, "You're boring."

"TEDDY!" Remus scolded grabbing his ear " We're going home and you're going to stand in the corner after I paddle your butt for talking to your Godfather like that!"


	2. Chapter 2

Harry had been out of Azkaban for a month all together when he was allowed to go home with a happy Sirius.

"Sorry, it took so long but the wards took longer than I thought to set." Sirius replied, "This is the place it doesn't look like much out here but it's good on the inside..." Harry looked around the Entry Way . "Welcome home, Kiddo."

Harry's scream tore through the house as he bolted under the stairs.

"What the hell did you do?!" Remus bellowed, trying to coax Harry out. "You cant touch him, Padfoot!" The people gathered watch Sirius pale, " Harry, Sirius is sorry, he's a moron. He forgot. It's okay you can come out. No one's going to hurt you."

Harry came out backing away from the werewolf looking at all the people. He bolted up the stairs.

"HARRY!" Sirius and Remus bolted after him. "HARRY?!"

They found him hiding in the attic.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Sirius asked, then frowned, "What? You didn't like seeing all your friends?"

Harry grabbed some parchment and a quill it looked to already be inked.

 _' I don't know any of them make them go away!'_

"Oh."

"I told you, Padfoot!" Remus growled, "I'll show you your room, pup, while Sirius get rid of them all."

* * *

Harry was sitting on his new bed. He liked the room. It was goth chic as Remus called it. Sirius burst in followed by Remus both levitating piles of presents .

"So, uh, I got in touch with my cousin Narcissa she's Draco Malfoy's mother..." Harry shrugged, " well you were a Slytherin, " Harry blinked, " and roomed with Draco he said your favorite color was black and you had a thing for what you called goth. So we came back with this..." Harry looked around and nodded, "You like it?" Harry nodded and Sirius beamed, "Well, everyone was upset when Remus explained that you couldn't be passed around and all that but they left the gifts they got you."

Harry shrugged, he wore a different black St. Mungos robe. He would have to wear them from now on until he was healed it was a new law that let people know about his aflicction . They'd stocked him up on them, the sleeves were long and turned into gloves that covered his whole hand and his collar was high covering his whole neck, his pants covered his legs. His shirt had a hood on the back so he didn't have to face the sun and a cloth to cover his nose and mouth so that every inch of him was covered. He wore black boots to finish his outfit.

" So can we ..." Sirius cleared his throat. " stay while you open them?"

Harry shrugged and nodded.

"Okay, this one is from ..." Remus said passing Harry one after testing it for curses and things while Sirius conjured chairs for them. "Molly Weasley."

Harry slowly opened it and shook his head. Pushing the gifts away.

He couldn't eat sweets, he was on a strict diet, and he couldn't wear the sweater.

"Well, we'll have to tell her about the restrictions. " Sirius said, and got a smile from Remus as Teddy came in. Harry quickly grabbed a chocolate frog opened it and shoved it in his godson's mouth. He looked at the card and put it on the bedside table, Teddy sat down chewing the leg of the frog not really understanding why he'd suddenly had a mouth full of frog when he'd just come to talk to his Godfather. " Well, we'll tuck those away for treats when Teddy's been good then."

Harry gave a satisfied nod. Then took the next one. He noted that Sirius performed the same charms and that it didn't hurt to touch this stuff.

"The wards make these things touchable for you." Remus replied as if reading Harry's thoughts. Harry nodded. " That one is from Hermione Granger... she wasn't exactly a friend ..."

Harry liked the gift books. _Defensive Theory : An Art to Teaching Defense. Defensive Charms, Defensive Transfiguration's, Defensive Potions..._

"She seems to think you're going to teach Defense, Uncle Harry." Teddy said, "Can I borrow this one?" He grabbed the Transfiguration book, "When you're done of course. "

Harry shrugged then nodded. It seemed odd to him too.

Three gifts later he found out what the charms were for.

"Ron Weasley cursed this one. " Sirius hissed, " I told you he couldn't be trusted. " He put it in his pocket. "Okay, this one is from ... er... Snivellus..."

"Severus." Remus elbowed Sirius, "Snape you met him at the Ministry. " Harry opened it. " A journal how nice. " Harry nodded. " And a self inking quill. You can write down everything you're feeling it comes with a note."

Harry put them on his bedside table and looked at the few remaining gifts.

"This one is from me!" Teddy beamed, handing one over, " I don't know if you can still do it do to your medical condition but Prof. McGonagall said you were amazing at Transfig and that you were interested..."

A book on Animagus forms.

* * *

Something stirred in Harry's mind and he suddenly nodded clapping his hands together he suddenly shifted in to a sleek black wolf. Then back again.

Remus and Sirius whooped and clapped for him. Harry put the book with the others.

"My turn." Remus coughed, handing over his gift. "I hope you like it."

Harry opened it and was confused. Stuff to take care of an animal.

"and to top it all off!" Sirius boomed, "Your new pet...wolf!"

It was a tiny black wolf pup who barked. Harry grabbed it and hugged it to him. The tiny thing licked his cheek. Harry put the tiny pup on his pillows and wrote a thank you.

"No problem." Sirius beamed, "We'll be going to get your wand soon. You need a new one your old one was destroyed. " Harry nodded. "We'll leave you to rest now."

Harry quickly shoved a pack of sugar quills into Teddy's hands as they all left the room. He was exhausted. He looked around and found his St. Mungos approved pj's much like his robes and changed before curling up in bed with his new puppy and settling in to go to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

_This family is really weird._ Harry wrote in his journal as they rode to Hogwarts. It was now July two months since he'd left Azkaban and he was just now able to write. _Apparently, both Sirius and Remus work at Hogwarts. They said that the same wards have been added as they were on the house. Teddy, is okay as long as he has a book or I'm stuffing candy at him._

 _Sirius seems to be trying to influence me into pranks and stuff. I don't think I was ever into that kind of stuff or if I was I must not remember. I don't remember a lot._

 _Remus seems to keep him in check and he likes when i read I like to read maybe I did a lot of that before._

 _It's taken me so long to write because we've been really busy . These people never leave me alone! It sucks! It's like they think my depression is going to make me hurt myself. I may have given up on all of this but I'm not that bad._

 _I got a new wand. 16 1/2 in Yew, Basilisk venom suspended in Phoenix tears. I was told that it's good for combat. It's pitch black and I love it._

 _I don't think I'm ready for all the kids at Hogwarts. I have trouble enough with just Teddy and he's my Godson._

 _Well, I write more later .'_

He hid his shock when writing appeared beneath his entry.

* * *

 _' Can you remember anything before Azkaban?_

 _I only ask because if you don't it will be hard to figure out what you liked and not until you do. You could always ask people but then their opinions would be biased. wouldn't they?_

 _Like Mr. Blacks' ._

 _Are you doing well? Are they treating you well? Are they keeping up with your diet?_

 _That's a powerful wand, Harry it suits you._

 _Please use this whenever you need to vent._

* * *

 _"I've been really sick lately because they aren't following the diet. I've lost over 20 lbs._

 _My Healer isn't any help and..._

* * *

 _Yes?_

* * *

 _He touched me. He said it was part of the physical but the Guards and uncle touched me like that a lot. I'm not stupid._

 _Sirius wouldn't listen to me when I said he did something wrong. He didn't give me a chance to explain to him. He just said we were going to get tickets to see a Quidditch match._

 _I think I hate Quidditch. Sirius is obsessed with it said he played Beater for Gryffindor. I couldn't care less. I don't think I like living with Sirius was he always like this?_

 _But you two never got along did you, Prof? So you're probably not the best person to ask._

 _Minister Shackelbolt said you were a fully trained Healer right? Couldn't you...?_

 _Never mind I shouldn't ask._

 _It's nice to have someone to talk to._

 _May I introduce you to my Shadow?_

* * *

 _Shadow?_

* * *

 _Sirius and Remus found me a Killius the rarest breed of wolf there is. It's said to be the breed all wolves come from. It's a baby by their pack standards . He's my age. They bond to one Wizard for life and he chose me._

 _I named him Shadow because he's all black. He stays in his puppy form and rides on my head or shoulder._

* * *

 _I would like to meet him._

* * *

Harry wrote back and forth with Severus the whole way to Hogwarts. He petted the Thestral pulling their carriage

"What did you pet?" Teddy asked, "There is nothing there."

Harry shrugged staring out the window. The ride to Hogwarts in the carriage was silent. Harry looked around as they entered his hood up, the cloth over his mouth and nose his arms were wrapped around his waist his cloak closed around him. They entered the Great Hall and silence fell. Harry studied each teacher the only one he knew right off was Severus.

Harry stared at the food Sirius piled on his plate.

"Do you wish to kill your Godson, Black?" Severus asked from the Headmaster's seat. Harry sat next to him. "This food is not on his diet. I wouldn't be surprised if your godson has been getting sick and loosing more weight! Harry?" Harry nodded, "You have obviously taken the boy to a sub standard healer. I will take over his care from here on out. "

"YOU WILL NOT!"

"You live to upset your Godson don't you, Black." he nodded his head, Harry was shaking. He flicked his wrist and the food on Harry's plate vanished in seconds the food in Harry's diet appeared , Harry took his cloth off and he began eating. "See much easier to get him to eat now. Now, Harry , we will try to get you to gain ten lbs in the next month." Harry nodded, "Good . Now I heard you have been having trouble remembering things?" Harry nodded, "Ever heard of the mental arts?" Harry nodded again wondering if he could some how talk that way. " Maybe ..."

"I will not have you messing around in my godson's head!" Sirius bellowed, "You're trying to turn him against us!"

"Have you noticed he seems to trust me more than you, Black?" Severus drawled, "and i've only seen him twice since his rescue. You've had him all of two months."

Harry had zoned out and was eating absently. He sipped at his milk and stared at the door to the Great Hall. He could in some part of his brain register that the two of them were arguing and that Severus was winning but his wasn't actively paying attention to what they were saying. His brain was consumed with wondering over Severus' question. Why did he trust Severus over Sirius when Sirius was his Godfather. He berated himself for not being able to remember anything. His memories didn't seem to be coming back.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry blinked back into focus as Severus stood to make his speech.

"Also as meany of you have heard Harry Potter is back with us. The rumors of what happened are to be put to rest. Harry was taken to Azkaban by Alastor Moody along with a bunch of others. All who will be getting fair trails. Do to a curse shot at him in the midst of war he is now suffering from the Nerve Splitting Jinx. If you do not know what that is ask someone in your House or go to the Library. Wards are in place to make the Castle safe for him. Therefore you are not to touch him! Also do to his stint in Azakaban he can not talk to answer your questions and he remembers nothing. You are not to badger him!

It has come to my attention that Harry would like to see some inter house unity and I must say I agree so after tonight with the exception of the Welcoming Feast and the End of Year Feast you are no longer required to sit at the House Table. You may sit at any Table you see fit."

The teachers were gaping at Severus while the students clapped and cheered in his favor. Harry knew it wasn't his idea but guessed Severus was just using his name so people would actually do it and no one would give him credit. He glanced at the man.

"Now then off to bed with all of you."

* * *

Harry as always had a tough night it was getting to the point where he didn't want to sleep anymore. He also only got Dreamless Sleep once every other month because of how addictive it was. His nightmares were killing him but Sirius said he used to have nightmares too and that he still did every now and then. This night it'd been so bad he'd wet the bed. He quickly cleaned everything up. He'd been having problems like that since he'd gotten out but he was almost back to normal .

After a nice hot shower, which do to the wards could also not hurt him, he gathered his things in his new magical satchel and went out into the sitting room. He lit a fire and curled up on the couch sketching in the sketch book Teddy had gotten him. Teddy had been furious when he'd seen Harry transform into his animagus form but had quickly explained that it was because Harry couldn't use his gift. Then one night he'd seen Harry sketching on a bit of parchment and then went out and bought him the best art set he could find the next day.

Harry had fallen in love with the art kit and used it every night when he couldnt sleep it somehow helped him clear his mind. At first and sometimes still he sketched things he'd seen throughout the day but mostly it was things he saw in his dreams.

Tonight it was a giant snake he knew he'd seen several times before. In his dream that he was assuming was one of his forgotten memories he'd seen it attack a red haired man. He wondered if the man was okay. He drew the picture out as he'd seen it and as he did it began moving. He loved his magic art set. A nagging in his mind told him someone would be able to tell him that it was indeed a memory.

He figured Sirius would know but didn't want to show him because the man seemed deep in denial that the war even happened.

He figured that Remus would know but the man seemed to not want him to remember the war.

Without farther thought Harry stood and left their quarters not seeing a pair of amber eyes watching him. He walked down the halls his wand lit as he made his way toward the Headmaster's quarters. He slid in to a nook and dimmed his light as he came around the corner. Two boys were having a heavy snogging and petting session. One looked to be in his Seventh year and the other his fifth. Heat crawled up his neck and his robes tightened. he couldn't remember if he this had always turned him on or not but it was now.

" Mr. Dawn! Mr. Hawthorne! " Harry's heart nearly stopped as heard Snape's voice. "Detention for both of you!" Harry came out from his hiding place and re lit his wand. He made like he was just coming across the scene . " Get back to Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff this instant. "

They both froze at the sight of Harry who just side stepped them and walked to Snape. Shadow stretched out on his shoulder. Snape put his hand absently on Harry's free shoulder.

"You two should know better than to try and pull stunts like this by now!" Snape snapped at them. "Get out of here now or you'll be serving detention for the rest of the year. " The two ran off. Snape looked at Harry. "Is something wrong, Harry?" Harry nodded, "Then come with me. I'll fix you some hot choco. "

* * *

Harry looked around Snape's living room. It looked like he still lived in the dungeons . Harry couldn't remember him living there but he knew he'd been there before. He just had a feeling. Severus came back and gave him a cup and saucer .

"Did you have a nightmare?" Harry looked at him and nodded, " you know I'm here to help you, Harry. " another nod " Can you tell me the problem?"

Harry dug into his satchel and pulled out his sketch book and pointed to the snake and red haired man desperatly.

"So you remember something." he had a pained a look on his face. "Yes, Harry this is a memory. "

Harry felt himself deflate he huddled around his coco. He didn't want the dream to be true but it looked as if it were. Damn. But that left the question of how he'd seen the man attacked. his animagus form was a wolf like Shadow. So what did it mean?

"Confused?" Harry jolted a bit but then nodded at Snape. " I want to explain it to you... but I must admit, I'm conflicted in doing so. You had such a hard life and I don't really wish to tell you anything else that would cause you pain... The man in this picture... his name is Arther Weasley and thanks to you he is safe and alive at home with his family. You saved his life that night. You've met his wife Molly Weasley a few times from what I've heard . "

That mad woman was the mans wife? How did he put up with her? She was always trying to fix him food she thought he should eat and she kept making him clothes that she knew he couldn't wear. She also tried to mother him. She was always scolding Sirius for his life choices and was always trying to set Remus up with women and wouldn't listen when he said he wasn't ready. She tried to mother Teddy too and Remus got on her case but it was clear she thought she had all the power in any house and that she was always right. He hated her.

He frowned at the thought. He'd met all the Weasley family. The man , his wife, his sons and daughter, his daughters-in-law, his son-in-law, and even all the grandkids. When they were over he hid in his room and refused to come out. He put up the strongest wards he knew and the same with silincing charms. They were so loud they drove him insane and they always ran all over doing whatever the hell they wanted and not listening to anyone. Ron seemed to hate him and tried to curse him every chance he got.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry jolted as he remembered that Severus had put his hand on his shoulder in the hall way and it hadn't hurt. He grabbed Severus' hand shocking the man.

"You're welcome, Harry." Severus smiled at him and Harry's heart fluttered. " but please don't hurt yourself trying to say thank you."

Harry shook his head and put Severus' hand on his face the only bare skin he had showing. He shook his head again.

"It doesn't hurt you?" Severus asked absently rubbing his thumb over Harry's cheek. Harry nodded staring into the endless depths of Severus' onyx eyes. He was lost in them and could feel himself falling hard. "Has this happened with anyone else?" Harry shook his head trying hard not to blink. " No one? Black and Lupin still can't touch you?" Harry nodded, he felt the thumb move over his lips and drew a shaking breath. "I've never heard of this happening before. "

Severus was staring into Emerald eyes and trying to hide his feelings . Feelings he'd had since before the war.

"What the hell is going on?!" Sirius bellowed. "Harry , come away from him!"

"You heard what he said, Padfoot." Remus sighed smiling at Severus and Harry. " He can touch you?" Harry nodded, "May i try?" Harry nodded and Remus touched his cheek. Harry fled back to Severus and crawled right into his lap. he closed his eyes with a sigh as arms wrapped around him. Finally , after all this time human contact. He sighed again and rested his head on the man's shoulder and was soon asleep. "That's so cute!"

"It's sick!" Sirius growled, "What have you done to Harry?!"

"I did nothing." Severus spoke in a calm soothing voice that the men weren't used to hearing. "He came to me about a dream." He nodded toward the sketch book. They looked at it. "I only told him Arther's name and that it is real. I didn't want to tell him about the war. " Severus ran fingers through Harry's hair his eyes softening. " I don't want to hurt him anymore than he has. " Sirius nodded but was shaking in rage. "I've felt like this since I first saw him. I berated myself I punished myself because I dont normally like boys that young. Why ? Why can I touch him?"

Severus looked to see shock on Sirius' face and the soft smile on Remus'

"Why?" he asked again. He focused back on Harry. He sighed, "He is so cute, isn't he?"

* * *

Harry woke and sat up an alarm was going off. He finally felt well rested. He heard the alarm go off and turned to see Severus moving out of the bed next to him. He turned away biting his lip he wanted to feel something about this but he couldn't muster up any emotions.

"Are you feeling better?" Severus lifted Harry's head up to look at him. Harry stood and nodded. Severus smiled at him and Harry's heart skipped a few beats. "Good, I'm glad you're feeling better. You were very upset when you came to see me last night." Harry nodded and put his hands on Severus' . Human contact. It felt so nice. It'd been so long. He closed his eyes and sighed, He heard Severus chuckle. " Yes, I guess not having human contact would drive people mad. " Harry sighed again as he felt Severus kiss the top of his head. " Go take a shower I'll bring your clothes in and set them on the toilet."

Harry opened his eyes and stared into Severus' and nodded. Severus smiled again and pointed to a door .

Harry went in and undressed. He folded his clothes on the sink and got in. He sighed as the water washed his problems away. he heard the door open as he scrubbed his hair clean. He felt wide awake and thought maybe he'd go walk around the school and see if anything jogged his memory. When he got out. His towel was waiting he dried off then began dressing. He noticed a satchel was sitting in place of the bag he normally carried. He searched through it and found all of his things and a note saying it was a gift for Harry from Severus and it came fully charmed so no one but him could get into it .

He quickly folded his towel and left he hugged Severus as soon as he found him letting Sirius, and Remus in.

"You're welcome. " Severus chuckled, "I thought you'd like it better than that bulky bag. "

Harry nodded rapidly he loved it. He pushed Severus toward the bathroom and motioned the others to sit down. He opened the door when someone knocked he found out quick it was a teacher meeting. He soon made tea for all of them and set about making omelets for everyone. Severus came out to breakfast being served and everyone thanking Harry.

"It smells great, Harry." Severus nodded, Harry motioned to his plate then sat down away from everyone else. " It tastes good too. Did you remember how to do this recently? " Harry's head jerked up then he stared at the kitchen and the food. "You didn't realize you remembered how to cook this did you?" Harry shook his head. His mind already trying to figure out if he knew how to do other things. Of course it was a catch 22. How was he supposed to know what he remembered when he'd forgotten everything. He bit his lip his mind racing. "Don't think so hard on it, Harry. It's fine. It'll come back to you ."

Harry sighed and nodded. He supposed it would at one point. but why had that come back to him just then and why hadn't he known it until it was pointed out to him. But most importantly why had he remembered that? Did he like to cook? Ugh! This was going to annoy the hell out of him!


	6. Chapter 6

_"Dear Harry,_

 _I'm sorry I haven't written to you since my release but I've been held captive by my grandfather and by that I mean I went home and the man called the family Healer and has been trying to help me get better ever since. This is my first time trying to use a quill since the war. I couldn't write do to massive nerve damage . I'm sure you understand that because you were held under the Cruico more than anyone else and for longer than anyone. That said I'm sorry if this letter is sloppy and hard to read._

 _I was wondering are you having trouble remembering things? I know it's a personal question but I've been having trouble recalling my past since I got out. Things have been coming back to me very slowly over the last months but I still can't piece together much. I was wondering if you were having the same problem?_

 _So where are you right now? Who are you with? Are they taking care of you? Do you need me to come there and scare them in to taking care of you?_

 _You just let me know and I'll come. I think of you as a good friend Harry. You may not remember much about your earlier years in Azkaban but I do and we used to talk a lot. We told each other everything about ourselves. So I could help you remember if you want._

 _It's time for my physical therapy so I have to go now._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Rabastan Lestrange"_

* * *

Harry showed the letter to Severus at breakfast. The man read it.

"No, he doesn't have to come, Harry." Harry shook his head. "Yes, I realize you're wanting to point out the news that Rabatan also seems to have memory loss. I will send a letter to Kingsly asking about that. I know the man's grandfather he's in good hands. " he handed the letter back to a relived Harry. "It said you told him everything about yourself yet you can't remember any of that?"

Harry shook his head.

"Who are you two talking about? " Sirius demanded and took the letter. "What does he mean by you were under the Crucio? " Harry gave him a look like 'how am I supposed to tell you when I can't talk' . "Can you draw me a picture ?"

Harry thought about that and nodded. He got out his art kit and began. In a fresh sketch book he drew page after page what he remembered of his time in Azkaban. He then pulled out a sheet of parchment.

"Are you going to write him back?" Sirius asked looking a little uncertain about allowing him to do that. Harry looked at him and nodded. "Well, okay but just because he seems like he wants t protect you."

Harry nodded again.

 _"Dear Rabastan,_

 _I've been wondering what happened to you. Minister Kingsley told me you had gotten freed and it kind of hurt me that you hadn't written. But, now I understand. I had to stay in St. Mungos for awhile after i got out but I'm not anymore._

 _You'll never believe this! I heard you say on the day they let us out that I told you everyone was dead but guess what?! Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Severus Snape are all alive! I'm staying with them at Hogwarts right now. They have wards up so that nothing hurts. This is really my first time using a quill to write since I got out too. I've been drawing a lot. I like drawing I remember that._

 _That's another thing. When I first got out I was a blank slate. I didn't remember anything. Slowly , I am remembering a little. At least I seem to be. This morning I suddenly knew how to make omelets. Everyone said they were great I tasted it myself and loved it. I wonder if I like cooking? Did I tell you?_

 _You freaked Sirius and Remus out when you mentioned I was under the Cruico. I remember now my last year in Azkaban . They had me draw out what it was like and are going to talk to Minister Kingsley about the treatment of the inmates. Do you know who is going on trail next? I've been reading the papers but no one else seems to have been brought back._

 _Oh, I have a question. Are you having trouble following long sentences and having trouble concentrating ? It's only just I have been but of course I keep trying to read anyway. It's been like this since i got out and I was wondering if it was the same for you?_

 _I'm glad you've got a Healer looking after you. Is this person good? The one I had wasn't and Sirius didn't listen to me but you don't have to worry about that because Severus is taking care of my Healing now. I've gained weight and I've even grown a bit. I do have trouble sometimes with nerve damage. I cant close my hands all the way and they have been shaking a lot. I'm on Potions to help._

 _I have been working on an experiment that could cure nerve damage and I found this spell that sends low doses of electrical shocks in to the body._

 _You see the brain controls everything in your body. It sends out electrical shocks to your body to let it know to move. I've been working on mice and have had very good results . I've kept track of everything and am going to try and get a patent on it. I want to be able to help those who suffer from nerve damage even if it wasn't caused by Crucio._

 _The experiment totally freaked Sirius out because he walked in in the middle of the whole thing. He demanded to know why i was playing with rats. Like I could actually talk to him. He seems to forget I cant. I drew out what I was doing and it was Moony, Remus, who explained it to Padfoot, Sirius. Severus thought it was a good idea. He and Moony have been encouraging me to do whatever I want and I love it._

 _Sirius on the other hand just wants me to make mischief for everyone and love Quidditch. It's really rather annoying that he doesn't support me in anything I want to do. But, I'm sure he'll come around eventually._

 _I've been having bad dreams since I got out but lately they've changed. Last night for example I saw this massive snake it was slithering through this corridor and there was a red haired man under an Invisibility Cloak. The snake bit into the man and poisoned him. I woke scared out of my mind. I draw my dreams down because it helps me. Well, this time I took it to Severus because it didn't feel like just a dream and he told it was a memory but didn't want to tell me anything else because he doesn't want to remind me of the war._

 _He told me that thanks to me the man was safe and that his name was Arther Weasley. I hate the Weasley family. I've met them several times. They are so loud and out of control. It's like they never had any discipline in their entire lives. Ronald Weasley is always trying to curse me and Molly Weasley is always trying to control everything!_

 _Oh, I'm sorry this letter is so long._

 _I have to go now._

 _Sincerely ,_

 _Harry Potter."_

* * *

Harry cleaned up all the ink blots and sent the letter off with the owl who had delivered it, after petting and feeding it of course. He noted that Sirius and Severus had read everything he wrote and Sirius didn't look happy. Harry couldn't bring himself to care. It was the man's own fault maybe he'd finally stop trying to push him into things.

Harry then set out to write a letter to the patent office and Kinsley. When he was done he followed Severus for his weekly check up.


End file.
